As is well known, a non-volatile memory is able to continuously retain data after the supplied power is interrupted. Consequently, the non-volatile memory is widely used in a variety of electronic products. Generally, the non-volatile memory comprises a non-volatile cell array. The non-volatile cell array consists of plural non-volatile cells. In addition, each non-volatile cell has a floating gate transistor.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the architecture of a non-volatile memory. As shown in FIG. 1, the non-volatile memory comprises a non-volatile cell array 110 and a driving circuit 120. The driving circuit 120 is connected with the non-volatile cell array 110. The driving circuit 120 provides different driving signals OUT to the non-volatile cell array 110 in different operation modes of the non-volatile memory.
For example, the driving circuit 120 provides the suitable driving signal OUT to the non-volatile cell array 110 according to the operation mode of the non-volatile memory. According to the driving signal OUT, a read operation or a program operation of the non-volatile cell array 110 is performed.